


just with you.

by cosmiclokis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i wrote this at midnight im sorry, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclokis/pseuds/cosmiclokis
Summary: jemma and fitz are new parents :,)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	just with you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i wrote this a few nights ago at like midnight but i kinda like it so here ya go!  
> i felt like a name jemma and fitz would like is eleanor, but i've shortened it to ellie :)

Fitz walked into their room to find Jemma on the bed with a sleeping baby on her chest. 

"Shhh...," She whispered to him. "I just got her to fall asleep." Jemma's hushed voice was so familiar to him, yet so new. But then again, being a parent was even more new. 

Fitz walked over to Jemma and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand, which sat gently on the bed. "I just can't believe she's ours," Fitz sighed. "There were plenty of times I thought I might never see you again."

"Me too," She said. "After all, we were eighty years in the future and you froze yourself to come get us. Then of course you sort of died, we went absolutely mental trying to find you," Jemma stopped short of the end of her sentence as she realized she was getting loud. The baby stirred. 

"Ellie here apparently will only fall asleep when she's on someone's chest," Jemma sighed. Fitz squeezed her hand and gave her a tiny smile. "Yesterday she fell asleep on Mack, for goodness' sake." She smiled down at the little girl. Ellie was softly snoring. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥, Jemma thought. Fitz's bright blue eyes were waiting for her when she looked over to him. 

"She's going to look like you, I bet." Fitz said quietly. They were still trying to let the baby sleep. 

"Well that's not entirely fair," Jemma huffed. "Deke already told us what she'll look like." Ellie stirred again. Jemma's eyes fluttered and she yawned. 

"You haven't slept much lately, Jem," Fitz touched her arm gently. "Why don't you take a little nap?"

"That sounds nice," She yawned again and began to close her eyes. Fitz squeezed her hand and started to get up. "Where are you going?" She asked. 

"I was going to leave you two alone for a bit," He said. "So you can sleep."

"Oh no," Jemma yawned again. "You need sleep as much as I do. We're both up at three in the morning changing her and trying to coax her back to sleep." She was using her demanding voice. Strangely, Ellie stopped stirring when her mother used that voice. "You're staying right here."

"Well," Fitz laid down and placed a short kiss on her forehead. Their hands were still intertwined. 

"Can't argue with that logic."

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short lmao i just needed to get it out and the original is in a notebook which is almost two pages long!! wow!!  
> thanks for reading all the way through! comments are kudos are always appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr: capsfvlcn and on instagram: fitzfqlcn !!


End file.
